


Сыр

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: - Понимаешь, Пеппер, это все Рокет… - осторожно начал Стив и, в принципе, после этого можно было уже не продолжать.





	Сыр

Если еще пять минут назад Пеппер имела хоть какую-то надежду на спокойный вечер в ванной, полной ароматной пушистой пены, возможно, с бокалом сухого белого вина, сырной тарелкой, парочкой крекеров, прозрачной пластинкой карамели и веточкой глянцевого винограда, то стоило взглянуть в виноватые глаза Капитана Роджерса, когда, наконец-то скинув туфли, она босиком зашла на общую кухню, чтобы понять — этим желаниям сбыться не суждено. Во всяком случае - не сегодня.  
  
Хотя от сырной тарелки, судя по обилию разложенного на столешнице сыра, сразу отказываться не стоило. Пеппер, пропустившая ланч, сглотнула. Проволонь и радомер, раклет и риддер, романно и салерс — глаза разбегались от открывшегося великолепия. И посреди этой красоты, изо всех сил вцепившись в треугольник то ли фоль эпи, то ли маасдамера, стояла мышь.  
  
Ой, нет!  
  
Стоял мыш.  
  
В ало-золотой броне, с миниатюрным реактором в груди, неизменной бородкой, растрепанным волосами и трогательными розовыми ушками. Он сердито хмурил бровки и, кажется, готов был биться за прижатый к груди кусочек не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
  
— Что это? — голос, на удивление, даже не дрогнул. Видимо, сказывались годы общения с хвостатым паразитом, затерявшимся между сырных головок, из-за которого скорее всего в очередной раз разгорится сыр-бор в совете директоров и на бирже, стоит только ушлым журналистам пронюхать о новой модификации главного инженера «Старк Индастриз», и при одном взгляде на которую хотелось визжать от восторга и приговаривать: «А кто тут у нас такой маленький? А кто тут у нас такой хорошенький?»  
  
Хорошенький и маленький тоненько шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на Вирджинию серьезным взглядом влажно поблескивавших карих глаз. В них первобытный ужас боролся с вечным упрямством, и Пеппер, как бы ей ни хотелось сейчас наорать на всех, и прежде всего на Тони, в очередной раз вляпавшегося в не пойми что, невольно прикусила язык. Стало понятно, почему у Мстителей, сидящих вокруг стола, был такой вид, словно они собрались на похороны. Дело было даже не в том, что главный спонсор команды, решивший эту команду на некоторое время оставить, вдруг превратился во что-то, что, по большому счету, не стоило показывать нигде и никому. В первый раз что ли? Дело было в том, что Тони — зубоскал и балагур, не позволявший себе опускать руки и показывать слабость окружающим, готовый хохмить и прикалываться сутки напролет над всем, включая самого себя, сейчас, кажется, собирался зареветь как маленький мышонок. Коим, по строгому измышлению, он и являлся на данный момент. И видимо только кусочек сыра, с которым он продолжал обниматься как с родным, позволял из последних сил удерживать присутствие духа.  
  
Пеппер вздохнула еще раз. Не то чтобы она действительно злилась на Тони, хотя кого она обманывает? Злилась конечно, но при этом ещё и переживала за него, сочувствовала, и умилялась. Быть с Тони и испытывать прямо противоположные чувства в их, воистину, первобытной силе — вполне естественно. Даже Капитан "я_спокоен_как никто_другой" не может похвастаться беспристрастностью, что уж говорить про тех, у кого нет и намека на приставку “супер” хоть к чему-нибудь.   
Через двенадцать часов собрание акционеров, и среди них естественно есть дамы. Вместо заслуженного отдыха уже сейчас надо было начинать думать о том, что делать, если по прошествии этого времени все останется так как сейчас. Где гарантия того, что активы не отзовут, увидев, во что превратился главный нарушитель спокойствия и по совместительству основной двигатель роста дивидендов компании? Одно дело — полет в космос с героями битвы за Землю, тут никто даже не удивился, узнав о желании Тони. Совсем другое — внешний вид, не внушающий никакой надежды на возможность продолжать изобретательскую деятельность. О том, что дамы могут прийти в восторг и потребовать оставить Тони в таком виде навсегда, думать не хотелось вовсе.  
  
— Понимаешь, Пеппер, это все Рокет… — осторожно начал Стив. В принципе, после этого можно было уже не продолжать.  
— Вообще-то они хотели увеличить Грута, — задумчиво проговорил Клинт, отправляя в рот кусочек бри под ревнивый взгляд Тони. — И что-то там собрали. Ну ты знаешь, как всегда. Только в этот раз обошлось без вставного глаза Фьюри или протеза Барнса. Тестировать решили на Тони, который перепутал полярности. Рокет так сказал. Тони, по чисто физиологическим причинам, до объяснений пока не снизошел. Ну и вот… — Бартон ткнул в направлении Тони шпажкой для сыра, словно его монолог нуждался в визуальном подкреплении.  
  
Тони, видимо не ожидавший никаких колюще-режущих предметов в непосредственной близости от своей персоны, отшатнулся и, не справившись с новым телом, сначала покачнулся, а потом и вовсе плюхнулся на пятую точку. Но сыр не отпустил. Руки всех присутствующих непроизвольно метнулись к Тони, чтобы, если уж не предотвратить падение, то хотя бы помочь подняться. Или просто дотронуться, приласкать, успокоить. Даже насмешник Бартон протянул ладонь и теперь удивленно рассматривал свою внезапно зажившую собственной жизнью конечность словно агента-предателя. Тони, которого такое внимание не могло не напрягать вцепился в сырный треугольничек еще сильнее, словно тот мог защитить его от незапланированных и опасных для Старков эмоций. Пеппер, помня про неприязнь Тони к прикосновениям, попыталась представить, каково это — ощущать над собой что-то несоизмеримо огромное, практически всесильное, пусть даже и исходящее от людей которые, кажется, симпатизируют тебе, чуть не задохнулась от нахлынувших чувств.  
  
— То есть дело за малым — позвать Рокета, чтобы он откатил все назад, так?   
— Видишь ли, Пеппер, — голос Стива стал еще более виноватым, хотя казалось, что такое просто невозможно, но он в очередной раз доказывал — нет предела совершенству, — установка не выдержала напряжения и похоже сгорела.  
— Опять же, со слов Рокета, который подозрительно быстро куда-то свинтил, — вставил Клинт.  
— И единственный способ вернуть прежнего Тони, со слов Рокета, это накормить его сыром. Мол, в формуле сырной закваски есть фермент, который должен запустить цепную реакцию и отменить преобразование. Только вот Рокет не запомнил, в каком из сортов содержится фермент. Сказал, что обязательно должны быть дырочки. Мы и купили все что нашли с ними. Правда некоторые сорта пришлось заказывать во Франции и они будут только завтра, но это не самое плохое…  
— А что самое плохое? — Пеппер недобро прищурилась всего на секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стиву захотелось спрятаться под стол. Не стоило забывать, что эта женщина не просто так стала СЕО "Старк Индастриз".   
— Квилл будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Возможно, что со всей командой "Милано".  
— Спорим, Рокет не придет? — Ленг азартно сверкнул глазами, — Пятьдесят баксов!  
— Да хоть сто, — лениво ответил Клинт, скептически осматривая очередной кусочек сыра, — нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы заявиться со всеми вместе после того, как настолько облажался. Видел как Дракс ножами работает? А Гамора мечами? То-то!  
  
Вот теперь под стол захотелось забраться самой Пеппер. У Питера конечно не было привычки бросаться на людей не разобравшись в ситуации, ни в коем случае. А вот Дракс вполне мог. Да и Гамора была в этом плане темной лошадкой. После битвы с Таносом Стражи Галактики прониклись необъяснимой симпатией к Тони и единогласно, за исключением неожиданно смутившегося Питера, предложили Тони занять место в их команде, когда Мантис, случайно дотронувшись до его руки, радостно возвестила, что Тони очень любит танцевать. Пеппер так и не поняла что в этом такого. Представить Питера выбирающего нового члена команды по степени умения "двигать попой" было невозможно, представить себе танцующего Дракса или Небулу тоже, но расстраивать существ, искренне считавших свою команду семьей, и принявших в неё Тони было бы не самым мудрым решением. А то что они могут расстроиться, узнав что кто-то недосмотрел за теперь уже их штатным гением, хотя вины Мстителей в этом не было ровным счетом никакой, не вызывало у Пеппер сомнения.   
  
— Так, спокойно, у нас еще есть время. Надеюсь вы догадались отмечать сорта, которые он уже попробовал? — Пеппер взяла себя в руки и обвела грозным взглядом присутствующих. Те, отчего-то, сразу нашли много интересного в окружающем интерьере, делая все возможное, чтобы не встречаться с ней глазами.  
— Я веду статистику, миссис Потс, — раздался голос Пятницы.  
— Ну слава Богу, хоть кто-то здесь еще думает головой. Тони, пожалуйста, ты должен постараться, — невольно засюсюкала она, — Ну-ка, иди сюда, иди мой маленький. Открой ротик и съешь кусочек. За СИ, за меня, за Роуди...  
Тони послушно открывал рот, но смотрел на Пеппер так, словно она кормила его по меньшей мере стрихнином, а не Extra Old Bitto по 155 долларов за фунт. Впрочем на третьем кусочке он отчаянно замотал головой и дальше есть отказался наотрез.  
— Похоже, в него уже не лезет, — как-то нервно хохотнул Лэнг. — Мы его тут битый час пичкаем, и чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что это очередная шутка Рокета. Я с самого начала предлагал частицы Пима...  
— А Хэнк бы согласился? — Пеппер даже вперед подалась.  
— Ну... Мы с Хоуп набрали ему, и он даже ответил… почти сразу. Не то, чтобы он отказал, но...  
— Что "но"?  
— Сказал привозить Тони к нему. Интересная задача, понимаете? Но за уши и хвост не отвечает, мол, скорее всего, останутся. Я уже давно не видел Хенка таким воодушевленным. Хоуп сказала, что это не к добру. Так что мы решили оставить этот вариант на крайний случай.  
  
Пеппер попыталась представить себе Тони с хвостом и ушками в "натуральную величину", вышагивающего по новой базе Мстителей, но воображение неожиданно дало сбой. Вот ёрзающий в кресле из-за мешающего ему хвоста и срывающий раздражение на членах Совета Директоров Тони представлялся на удивление легко. Потом Пеппер подумала о котировках акций, папарацци и очередном апгрейде брони, который обычно сопровождался бессонными ночами и бессчетными литрами кофе и кивнула, соглашаясь с тем, что Пима стоит оставить на какое-нибудь никогда не наступающее "потом".   
— Надеюсь, что мистер Квилл не сильно расстроится. В таком виде Тони не очень-то пригоден как член команды Стражей, так что придется ему остаться на Земле, — Кэп который, кажется, ладил со всеми, и абсолютно не сошелся с Питером, сейчас озабоченно нахмурился, всем своим видом выражая огорчение по поводу случившегося.   
  
Пеппер хотела бы ошибаться, но она слишком хорошо знала Стивена Роджерса, намного лучше чем хотелось бы ей самой, и сейчас могла поклясться своими любимыми бирюзовыми шпильками — Стив на самом деле рад. Рад тому, что Тони никуда не полетит. Едва заметные морщинки у глаз и немного изменившиеся интонации голоса выдавали его с головой. Подобное, в системе жизненных координат Стива было, наверняка, недостойно символа Америки, пусть и развенчанного какое-то время назад. Родная страна — довольно-таки ветренная леди, вчера любила, сегодня забыла, а после снова воспылала страстью. В этом нет ничего удивительного. Стив старательно сдерживал себя, ведь любой эгоизм, который, по общему мнению команды, до сих пор оставался прерогативой Тони, был несовместим с Капитаном Америка, готовым отдать всего себя за то, что он считает правильным. Но, кажется, Стив до сих пор не был готов отпустить от себя того, кого обманул и оттолкнул сам.  
— Чему я не сильно расстроюсь? — Питер вошел на кухню, приветливо улыбнулся Пеппер, дружески пожал руку Клинту и Скотту, сухо кивнул Стиву. Похоже неприязнь у них была обоюдная. И, кажется, Пеппер начала догадываться, что конкретно не поделили лидеры команд.   
— Понимаешь, Питер, тут такое дело... - дипломатично начала Пеппер, пытаясь загородить собою стол на котором в окружении головок сыра продолжал сидеть абсолютно несчастный Тони, но Квилл, словно разгадав ее маневр, сделал быстрый шаг в сторону и...  
— О, привет, Тони! Классные ушки. Мы тебя обыскались. Рокет вернулся еще час назад, сказал, что у тебя тут в Башне дела. Так что я решил заскочить по дороге, чтобы подбросить тебя до "Милано". Мы отложили старт еще на семьдесят земных часов. Рокету срочно понадобилась какая-то деталь. Надеюсь что это не рука Зимнего Солдата, которую он решил прихватить на память, а что-то действительно стоящее. Я, кстати, вам говорил, чтобы вы никогда не отдавали ему протезы, даже если он утверждает, что это вопрос жизни и смерти целой галактики? Ага. Так что я бы хотел обсудить с тобой, пока Рокет как-бы занят, кое-что о воздушных фильтрах "Милано", Пеппер, ты позволишь? — он деликатно, но решительно отодвинул ее от стола и, как ни в чем не бывало протянул ладонь Тони, словно видеть его в образе мыши было самым что ни на есть привычным делом. Хотя, может у них в космосе, подобное было в порядке вещей, кто знает? Тони, поколебавшись пару мгновений, все-таки решил подняться с пятой точки и не глядя на остальных шагнул на руку Питеру, все так же прижимая к груди треугольничек сыра. Питер, продолжая что-то говорить (кажется, этот парень был способен переплюнуть самого Тони, если бы кто-то придумал давать премию за непрекращающуюся болтовню) о системе очистки и какой-то планете, где плесень на сыре исключительно розовая и светиться в темноте ("Тебе обязательно надо попробовать ее, Тони. Даже Дракс оценил, а ты знаешь какой он гурман".), о новеньком плеере, презентованом (и наверняка собранном) лично Тони и еще о тысяче вещей одновременно, подошел к выходу из кухни, где он слегка притормозил и обернулся:  
\- Да, парни, мы все будем рады, если вы найдете время нас проводить. Миссис Поттс, я помню про бумаги которые должен подписать Тони. Клянусь, я уговорю его сделать это до заседания Совета Директоров. Так что не прощаюсь, - с этими словами он щелкнул переключателем за ухом, отчего его маска, странным образом одновременно успокаивавшая, но в то же время и пугавшая Пеппер, закрыла лицо и активировав портативный телепорт исчез прямо с порога.  
  
— Ну, кажется, пронесло, — выдохнул Ленг. — хорошо, что не Грут явился, а то хрен поймешь, что он сказать хотел, чувствуешь себя полным придурком кивая, когда он тебе свое "Я есть Грут" втирает. А он может, в это время, тебя по-матушке, как говорила Наташа, послал. Ладно, чувствую что на сыр я теперь долго смотреть не смогу. Бартон, как насчет пивка? Кэп, тебе не предлагаю.  
— Идите, я пока тут немного приберусь. — Стив продолжал смотреть на то место, где еще пару минут назад сидел Тони и, похоже, прерываться в ближайшее время не собирался. Пеппер, на секунду замешкалась, но все-таки нашла в себе силы сочувственно похлопать его по плечу, прежде чем выйти из кухни следом за Клинтом и Скоттом, предварительно прихватив немного сыра и винограда.   
  
В глубине души, ей было немного жаль Стива, уж ей-то не знать, как Тони мог незаметно прокрасться в мысли, исподволь проникнуть в каждую клеточку тела, чтобы остаться там навсегда. Но если вспомнить как выглядел, а после и чувствовал себя Тони, после возвращения из Сибири, какой он был, когда никто, кроме Пеппер, Роуди и Хеппи не мог видеть его, то все происходящее сейчас со Стивом было закономерным и справедливым. Ведь он сам разбил сердце Железного Человека. О чем тут можно говорить? Нет, конечно, в любых разногласиях всегда виноваты двое, но... Она всегда была, есть и будет на стороне Тони и пусть только кто-то попробует ее в этом обвинить! И, кстати, надо будет напомнить Квиллу погрузить кроме кофе, несколько головок нежно любимого Тони рокфора, чтобы он мог порадовать его вдалеке от Земли. Пеппер была на сто процентов уверена, что Тони обязательно оценит такой жест и, как знать, может быть у Пеппер, за тысячи световых лет, наконец-то снова будет ее Тони, такой, каким они с Роуди узнали и полюбили его.  
  
  
***  
\- ... а чего сразу Рокет? Чуть что — так сразу Рокет! — показное возмущение не мешало Рокету быстро орудовать лапами, подсоединяя провода от гермитичной камеры, в центре которой в ожидании обратного перехода замер Тони, к странного вида контейнеру лежавшему у них под ногами.  
— Я есть Грут!  
— А ты вообще молчи, предатель. Что бы ты в этом понимал.  
— Рокет, это вовсе не смешно! Ты не должен был пользоваться доверчивостью Тони и делать с ним такое! — Питер, в очередной раз, попытался достучаться до совести Рокета, где бы он ее не хранил.  
— Да брось ты, Квилл! Весело же вышло! Ты бы видел как эта белобрысая оглобля, их Кэп, носился. Наверное в штаны от радости чуть не напустил! Я, блин, сам слышал как он Тони просил остаться. А Старк же такой, чуть надавишь на его чувство вины и все, готово. А так, если что — ты его в карман и с концами. Потом бы сам спасибо сказал.  
— Рокет, так нельзя...  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Во! Видишь, даже дерево со мной согласно! А ты, Квилл, счастья своего не видишь. И потом — мы же классную штуку со Старком сделали. Прикинь, теперь можно будет не мочить всех без разбору, а избирательно уменьшать. Гуманизм и все такое!  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Да, Гамора и Дракс наверное не поймут. Ну, эт еще нескоро будет. Так, ладно, отойдите все на всякий случай... Да шучу я, Квилл, шучу! Ничего с твоим драгоценным Старком не будет!  
— С нашим...  
— Э! Не надо меня сюда примазывать, я не по террянинам, тьфу, гадость какая!  
— Рокет!  
— Да ладно, Квилл, не переживай, чего я, не понимаю? Вон Мантис, на что убогая, а и то Дракса подцепила, а Старк ничего такой мужик... соображает. И танцует, что главное. Теперь ты от нас, наконец, отстанешь и... вот черт, туши, туши давай, чего стоишь?  
  
Питер кинулся голыми руками сбивать пламя с загадочного контейнера и пропустил тот момент, когда тело Тони поддернулось зыбким маревом, словно вокруг него исполняли виртуозные па микроскопические частички мироздания. И вот уже весь Тони, такой, каким его Питер впервые увидел и... ну в общем да, Тони в привычной, человеческой модификации предстал перед ними. Питер невольно выдохнул, только сейчас осознав насколько он был напряжен с того самого момента, когда Рокет признался ему что "Старк немного намудрил с программой и, похоже, теперь слегка не в себе", когда увидел каким стал Тони и до того момента пока все не вернулось на круги своя. Хотя Питер был уверен, если бы даже ничего не вышло, если бы даже Тони стал котом или губкой в коротких коричневых штанишках, он бы все равно остался их Тони. Как же иначе?   
  
Он открыл шлюз камеры и Тони шагнул ему навстречу.  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Тони улыбнулся Груту, подмигнул Рокету (тот демонстративно закатил глаза) и виновато посмотрел на Питера.   
— Тони, можно тебя на минутку? Грут, обещаю, я только скажу Тони пару слов, и после этого мы обязательно обнимемся. Все.  
— Я есть Грут?  
— Небулу тоже, конечно же, позовем, — Питер посмотрел на довольную ухмылку енота и улыбнулся в ответ, — А пока обними Рокета, видишь как он жаждет объятий?  
— Квилл, сволочь, — успел просипеть Рокет, прежде чем исчез за переплетением ветвей.  
— Он его случайно не придушит от избытка чувств? А то какой-то у Рокета голос был... нездоровый, — забеспокоился Тони, увлекаемый Питером в соседний отсек.  
— Не обращай внимания. Это же Рокет. На самом деле объятия Грута — одно из чудес Вселенной, честное слово, тебе понравится.  
— Ну если ты так уверен... — протянул Тони.  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул Питер. — А теперь, пока мы одни, надо поговорить серьезно.  
— Черт, Питер, я сам виноват. Рокет тут абсолютно ни причем...  
— Эй, стой, я совсем не об этом, но раз уж ты заговорил... Не знаю как там было принято у Мстителей, но у нас в команде, если ты, еще не передумал остаться с нами, ведь нет? — Питер тревожно посмотрел на Тони. Тот поспешно замотал головой, подтверждая свое согласие быть со Стражами. — Уф, да, хорошо. Так вот, у нас не принято брать всю вину на себя. Учись делиться, парень!   
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я разделил с тобой ответственность? — Тони как-то странно смотрел на него, так что в горле пересыхало, а на сердце становилось легко и спокойно.  
— Я был бы счастлив этому, — тихо и серьезно проговорил Питер.  
— Тогда это тебе. Как соучастнику. — Тони разжал кулак и Питер, с трудом оторвавшись от созерцания лица Тони, обнаружил на его ладони кусочек сыра. Тот самый, что Тони прижимал к своему сердцу в Башне. — Мне кажется, я готов поделиться с тобой.  
  
Питер засмеялся, а потом взял ладонь Тони и прижал ее к своим губам.  
  
  
***  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Да ладно тебе, пусть побудут одни еще немного, тебе что, жалко?  
— Я есть Грут.  
— Вот только попробуй сказать это при Драксе!  
— Я есть Грут.  
— Черт, да ты и мертвого уговоришь. Да. Да. Да. Доволен?  
— Я есть Грут.


End file.
